Kitchen Stories
by JadenyukiUchiha
Summary: It's the worst day on Sanji's calendar each year. His birthday. Reminders of his past and his family always haunt his thoughts. But thanks to Nami, his birthday this year might just end up being happy after all.
1. Kitchen Stories Ch 1

A/N: Hey everybody! This is my first fanfic so please let me know how I did. thank you all for reading and i hope you enjoy!

Spoiler Warining! This contains references to episodes that were released this year(2018). If you are not caught up, be prepared for spoilers

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters or content. The story however is mine.

Ch.1

It was a beautiful late winter morning on the Thousand Sunny. Although it was March, since the Strawhat crew was sailing in waters of the Grand Line, where the climate changes all the time for many various reasons, it was actually a warm and sunny morning. Yet on this beautiful morning there was almost no wind at all, so Nami, the ship's navigator decided that the crew should just relax for the day and wait until they got wind the next day. After everyone had initially woke up, they all, in their own way, prepared themselves for the day, and made their way to the kitchen. Today Sanji had made large Belgian waffles, bacon, sausage, eggs, toast, and laid out fruits, syrup, various jams and whipped cream. Luffy, of course, began chowing down before he had even reached his seat, while the others sat down, took their food and began eating. While Luffy was stretching his arms across the table every so often to grab more food, the others began socializing to begin their mornings. Chopper began talking with Robin and Nami about a new herb that he had discovered on the last island they visited. Franky and Usopp were discussing ideas for new upgrades they could make to the Sunny. Zoro and Brook were having a light conversation about sword wielding techniques, since both of them were always open to improvement. And Jinbe was laughing and talking with Luffy as Luffy kept attempting to steal food from Usopp. After they had finished breakfast, they all left the dining room and went their separate ways to get started on the peaceful day they had ahead of them. Nami went to her room to change out of her morning clothes (which consisted of a pink silk button down shirt and solid black pajama pants that covered her actual pajama bottoms, which which consisted of just a pair of panties). She looked through her wardrobe and decided to wear her red top that was half white, half orange with a stitch going through it pattern on the right breast, and an orange fill with red stars, that match the color of the straps, on the left breast. To match with this, she put on a pair of very short jean shorts with red stitches. She remembered the last time she had worn this top, which was back on Punk Hazard, and laughed as she remembered Sanji's reaction when the two of them had switched bodies.

(Nami PoV)

'Wait a minute. Sanji wasn't at breakfast this morning. And he didn't say good morning to Robin or I. In fact, now that I think about it, aside from when he was bringing out the food, I didn't see him at all. I wonder if he's okay.'

I quickly put my hair in a ponytail, and hurried back over to the kitchen, and there I see the cook. His face is in his arms that are crossed on the table. When he heard the door open, he lifted his head up as quickly as he could. I close the door behind me, and lean against the door, but leave the lights off out of respect for him.

"Oh, Nami-swan, it's you. Did you need something?"

'He's not fawning over me like usual. He almost didn't even seem to care in the slightest that it's me. He always cares when it's me...'

"Sanji, are you alright?"

"Of course Nami-swan. After all how could I not be? You're here with me." His words were more like himself but his heart clearly wasn't in them,. And his smile was so forced that it almost painful to look at. It wasn't anything like the normal smiles he gave her.

"How come you weren't at the table to eat breakfast with us this morning?"

"Oh, well, I, um... I ate in the kitchen because I was still waiting on something for the table to be ready to be served but I didn't want any of it myself." Now I was worried and a bit hurt as well. Sanji had never lied to me before. Not once. And he was clearly doing so now, but I didn't know why. I looked over at the kitchen just after he said this, and saw one of the dining room chairs, facing the wall, in the part of the kitchen that can't be seen from the dining room itself. Another thing that I noticed was that none of the dishes were done, they were all just sitting in the sink. He always does the dishes right away to ensure that no plates get stained or ruined. When I turned back to him, I noticed one last thing that confirmed all of my suspicions. He didn't even have a cigarette in his mouth.

"Sanji... Are you okay?" He looked a little nervous when I asked this.

"But of course Nami-swan, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well for starters because you ate alone, rather than with all of us. You haven't done the dishes yet, which is always the first thing you do after meals. You don't even have a cigarette out, much less lit. And you're sitting in here, in the dark, with your head on the table, looking about as depressed as I've ever seen you." He frowned when I finished and I got scared that I had just made his mood worse. "I apologize Nami-swan, but today's just not a good day for me. If you want, I could whip up something special for you and deliver it to your room later."

'As sad as it is to see him like this, it is kind of cute to see him still care so much without any perverted intentions.'

"No Sanji, that's not why I'm here. I'm here because I'm worried about you." I saw his expression light up ever so slightly, then go back to how he had been before. "I appreciate the concern Nami-swan, but you shouldn't worry about me. I'll be fine. You should go and enjoy this beautiful day." Being unable to bear seeing him like this anymore, I walked over to him, wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into a hug. And while it's not something I would normally do, I even pulled his head into my chest since I know he loves it so much. "I know you're not okay. I'm not leaving." I closed my eyes and just held him, and suddenly I felt his arms around my waist, holding me back. "Thank you Nami-swan. Thank you so much." I held him in my arms, against my chest for a few minutes, before he finally pulled away. His eyes and cheeks were red from crying. He pulled out a handkerchief, and dried his eyes and cheeks. 'What could be so bad that it made Sanji cry like that?'

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Yea, a lot better. Sorry about that Nami-swan."

"Don't apologize. But would you mind telling me what the problem is? I hate seeing you this upset."

"Well, um, you see... Today's my... Birthday..." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Sanji's birthday? Why would he be in here crying about it rather than enjoying it with everyone else? It didn't make any sense to me, but I made sure to be careful what I said all the same.

"Your birthday? Well why does your birthday make you so upset?" I watched as he turned away and shook his head as he said, "I can't tell you."

"What?" He would always tell me everything, even the most trivial things imaginable. "Why not?"

"Because, I swore never to say... in exchange for my freedom..." I let out a gasp when I heard this one and I could feel the color drain from my face. "Freedom... Freedom from who?" There was a long pause. Sanji took a deep breath and said, "My father." Needless to say, I was in complete shock when I heard this. 'What does he mean by freedom from his father?'

"I understand this all a shock." He said, interrupting my thoughts. "But I turned away from him and that life a long time ago. It's just that today brings back painful memories is all. I'll be fine tomorrow."

"No way."

Sanji looked a bit taken back by what I had just said. "Um, what was that Nami-swan?"

"I'm not just leaving you so that you can be miserable and alone. Even if it wasn't your birthday, I couldn't do that. Not to you." 'Uh oh, maybe I said a bit too much with that one.' But thankfully I hadn't. I had said just enough to make him smile, even if it was only a little. "Thank you Nami-swan. I truly don't deserve you."

"Thats true, but that's not why we're here right now. I wanna know more about what's upsetting you."

"Well, as I said before, today's my birthday... I don't really know where to begin to be honest."

"Well, did something happen on your birthday?"

"Yea, I was born..."

"Sanji. Please don't talk like that."

He chuckled softly, "Thank you for your kind words Nami-swan, but you don't understand what I mean. I suppose the place to start would be my home in the North Blue."

A/N:

Chapter 1 out of 2, maybe 3?

I'm not sure how long I'm gonna make this story but its not gonna be terribly long. Let me know what you think of my story, constructive criticism is always accepted. Until next time!


	2. Kitchen Stories Ch 2

**A/N** Well a lot of people seemed to like the first chapter. I'm happy people are enjoying my story. Maybe if enough people enjoy this story I'll make it longer than I originally intended. Anyway, here's chapter 2. Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or it's characters or content. The story however is mine

 **Ch. 2**

"In the North Blue, there is a kingdom that once almost conquered all the islands in that sea." I watched Sanji's face as he spoke softly and confided in me the secrets of his past.

"The Kingdom of Germa is where this story begins, 300 years ago. The Germa Empire, ruled by the tyrannical Vinsmoke family, had just conquered all of the North Blue, until 66 days later, their empire collapsed and all that was left was their small kingdom. Centuries later, Vinsmoke Judge, the current ruler of the Germa Kingdom, decides to make it his goal to reclaim the all the islands North Blue and restore the Germa Empire." Sanji then proceeded to pull his lighter and a pack of cigarettes out of his suit jacket and pulled one cigarette out, put it in his mouth and lit it. _'Well at least he's calmed down a little.'_ He blew the cigarette smoke out of his mouth and continued his story.

"23 years ago, Vinsmoke Judge thought of a new way to attain the power necessary to reclaim the North Blue. He decided to use all of the advantaged technology of their country and genetically modify the fetuses inside of his own wife. His wife, Vinsmoke Sora, whowas pregnant with quadrulets at the time, opposed the idea to modify her children. Unfortunately for her, Vinsmoke Judge wouldn't listen to her, and he had the the experiment performed anyway. Then, a few months later, Vinsmoke Sora gave birth to three sons with incredible physical abilities and awesome powers."

 _'Wait. Three sons? I thought she was going to have quadrulets.'_ Almost as though he had read my mind, Sanji soon answered my question.

"While Vinsmoke Sora had given birth to three children with successfully modified sons, she also gave birth to one failure." Sanji took another puff of his cigarette. "And that failure... Was me..."

I gasped out loud, but I didn't know what to say. "My story doesn't end there." He said as he stood up and looked toward the kitchen. "Nami-swan would you like a snack? A drink maybe?"

I was more focused on his story to care about food, but I thought it was good that he was showing initiative towards doing something he loves. "A snack and drink would be nice, but I want you to eat and drink with me." I figured that he probably hadn't eaten much this morning, if at all, so it would be good for him to have a snack too. "If that's what you wish Nami-swan. Would you like to accompany me to the kitchen?"

"Of course." I said, and walked over to him. Although he hadn't shown any indication of even considering it, I linked my arm with his, to make it seem like he was being a gentleman leading a lady around. I looked up at his shocked expression and smiled at him, and he smiled back. We made the very short walk to the kitchen, turned the lights on and Sanji began taking out various ingredients to begin making his snack. "So like I said, before I was the failed experiment." He said while he was cooking.

"In the first few years of our lives, my brothers and I were tested by our father, to see the extent of our genetic modifications. And while my brothers always excelled at these tests, I was always lugging behind. I never passed, not a single one, and it wasn't long before my father realized that his late bloomer was never going to bloom at all. But unfortunately, he wasn't the only one who had noticed. When my father had modified my brothers inside my mother's womb, he had also stripped them of their humanity. They have no emotion such as sadness, pity, empathy or anything such as that. They see such emotions as weakness, so when they saw me struggling, they decided to exploit it."

 _'Oh no.'_ Was all I could think.

"They began to harass and make fun of me, and would be beat me up to the point where I would need my older sister to clean me up and treat my wounds regularly."

 _'Older sister?'_ "You never told me you had an older sister."

"I didn't? Well there's not much to say. She's 3 years older than us and she was genetically modified _after_ her birth, so she still has the emotions of a human. Even though she never tried to stop them, she's the only one who didn't treat me with hatred. Well, all except..." He struggled a bit for a moment, the pain visible on his face. "My mother..." he's said quietly, and stopped what he was doing.

"Your mother?" He quickly gathered himself and continued telling his story, "After giving birth to me and my brothers, my mother fell gravely ill. In fact, I don't think I remember a time when she wasn't laid up in the medical ward. But everyday after our tests I would go see her, and I would tell her about how I didn't do well, or how my brothers had made fun of me, or beat me up, and she would always talk to me and make me feel better. In fact, it's because of her that I took up cooking."

"Really?" Nami questioned, "She's the reason you became a cook?"

"Yea." He said, smiling softly as he cooked, "I cooked for her once, and although I messed it up and was probably the worst thing she had ever eaten, she still said it was good. She was a good mother."

"She sounds wonderful." _'So that's where Sanji got his love for cooking. What a sweet reason.'_

"Yea, she was. Let's take a short break and eat, is that okay with you Nami-swan?"

"Of course" Nami smiled. Anything was good just so long as Sanji wasn't moping around hopelessly in the dark all alone. We walked over to the the table and I sat across from him. Before he sat down he placed the tray on the table and said, "Today, I have prepared for Nami-swan, only the finest streusel coffee cake with vanilla drizzle, served with hot chocolate with whipped cream on top."

"It looks amazing! And the smell! I could fall in love with it! Thank you so much Sanji."

"Anything for you Nami-swan" he said with a smile on his face.

 _'That's the smile. Thats the smile I-'_

"Sanji, don't forget our deal. You have to eat too."

"I would never forget something you told me Nami-swan." And with that, he put out his cigarette, and took a piece of the coffee cake and ate it. _'I don't remember him being this cute when he eats. No! Now's not the time for this!'_

"So what do you think Nami-swan?"

"It's amazing as always Sanji, thank you. And I love the hot chocolate."

"Thank you Nami-swan, your compliments are truly more valuable than gold."

"You're too sweet."

We ate for a moment in silence, not an awkward silence, a silence in which both of them were enjoying their snack. Sanji took a sip from his drink and started telling his story again.

"After my mother died is when things really took a turn for the worst. The gap on the test scores between my siblings and I continued to grow, and my father was growing tired of it. He began to hate me, and treated me with contempt. When he would catch me cooking, he would ruin it and throw it out the window. Anytime my brothers would beat me up, he would just turn the other way and ignore my calls for help. But that's not even the worst of it."

"What do you mean?" I said with a mouth full of coffee cake. _'I can't believe I just spoke with my mouthful. Who am I? Luffy? I probably just looked so stupid'_ But he just ingored that fact and answered my question.

"After it was officially declared that I was never going to gain the modified powers, my father wanted a way to get rid of the shame he had for me. He faked my death, and locked my in the deepest, darkest cell in the bottom of the castle, and put a mask of iron on my face so no one could recognize me. That's where the real hell began."

 **A/N:** Hey everyone, if you're reading this, then I just wanted to let you all know that I have not by any means forgotten about this story. I'm just constantly busy and habe like 0 time to do anything, let alone write. But I will be trying my hardest to get chapter 3 written as soon as possible. I will promise that the absolute latest that I will upload chapter 3 is late December to early January. Thank you so much for your support, and I'll see you all in chapter 3.

 **Update** **March 2019:** I have not forgotten about this story, and I have begun writing chapter 3. However, due to how busy I am, and some personal issues that arose, I am begind schedule for this chapter. I'm not entirely sure when it will be released, but my purpose for this update was to inform any readers that I have not forgotten about this story, and that I will finish it. I thank you all for your patience, and thank you for supporting my story.


End file.
